


Semejanza

by RobinMcK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime 67, Character Death, F/M, Manga 107
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMcK/pseuds/RobinMcK
Summary: "..y comprendo porque vio la semejanza... Me pidió que no te lo dijera por miedo a un castigo, pero supongo que ahora no importa mucho." Levi y Hanji comparten un recuerdo de cierta joven cazadora. / SPOILER. Después del capítulo 107 del manga y el 67 del anime. - Ligero LeviHan.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 6





	Semejanza

**Author's Note:**

> LeviHan, ligero.  
> Ya saben, después de lo de Sasha... Así que, spoilers.  
> Más notas al final.

—En las montañas de Dauper habita un pequeño animal llamado mapache. Es una criatura escurridiza y de muy mal genio, le gusta moverse de noche y tiene grueso pelaje negro alrededor del área de los ojos, como si trajera puesto un antifaz o tuviera ojeras. A pesar de ser normalmente solitario, a veces disfruta de jugarle bromas a los humanos que viven en los alrededores, robando cosas que por lo regular son encontradas después en el río. —carraspeó y se ajustó los lentes —También suelen mojar sus patas y comida en él, en un ademán que incluso pareciera hecho con el propósito de limpiarlos, pero la verdadera naturaleza detrás de dicho comportamiento sigue sin ser clara. Es una especie de extraño carisma.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto junto ahora, cuatro ojos?

—Sasha solía decir que de alguna manera tú le recordabas a los mapaches de su aldea, y comprendo porque vio la _semejanza_... Me pidió que no te lo dijera por miedo a un castigo, pero supongo que ahora no importa mucho.

Levi sólo soltó un bufido de ironía, únicamente a esa mocosa se le podría haber ocurrido tal bobada.

Se sintió mareado. Apretó la mano de Hanji, en un desesperado intento por encontrar soporte.

Fue recibido con el mismo sentimiento.

Ahí estaban, parados frente a la lápida en la que se podía leer “ _Sasha Blouse_ ” con aterrorizante claridad.

El frío aire que les recorrió la cara les hizo darse cuenta que el sol estaba metiéndose, pero no les importó.

Sentían en lo más profundo de sus seres un abismal vacío después de la trágica muerte de aquella jovencita que solían reprender por robar comida o por quedarse dormida hasta tarde. Aquella muchacha cazadora que había crecido en sus corazones, con su particular alegría y espontaneidad capaz de hacerlos olvidar por un momento la horrible guerra en la que parecían estar eternamente atrapados.

Más que subordinados, esos molestos niños se habían vuelto su pequeña y rara familia. Perder a uno de ellos se había vuelto inconcebible, y al final, ahí estaban.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron observando en silencio aquella piedra grabada, y tampoco prestaron atención a cuándo comenzaron a cabalgar de regreso al cuartel.

Mañana tendrían que comenzar un nuevo día lleno de nuevos retos, y los enfrentarían con la tenacidad propia de un soldado que lleva años tratando de dignificar la pérdida de sus compañeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble lo publiqué en 2019 en fft, por si lo vieron por allá.  
> Esto es un intento de catarsis por Sashita bebé... Y aquí estamos de nuevo. En muchos aspectos fue el principio del fin.  
> Levi y Hanji siempre serán los padres de la 104, y perdieron a uno de sus polluelos.  
> Espero tod@s se encuentren muy bien, les mando un abrazo desinfectado.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
